Scared and Horny
by StriderSis
Summary: Rei and Nagisa get distracted and end up not watching the rom com. Instead they decide its a better idea to distract themselves with each other.


**For tumblr user con-mi-firulete and someone else on here I believe.**

**I don't really like how this one turned out but I can't come up with anything else. Hope you enjoy it!**

The warm afternoon had turned into a cold night. The two had cuddled on the bed and watched a romantic comedy. However, after not too long the boys became distracted with one another. Rei's hands held Nagisa under him as he moved his mouth expertly, nibbling on the skin on his sensitive neck. Rei moved his hands along the skin, fingers measuring every inch of Nagisa's body. He always seemed to touch the right spot at the right moment, making him squirm with pleasure.

"Don't make so much noise Nagisa, someone is going to hear." Rei kissed his way down the other's body, leaving small love bites behind. He skipped down to the small thighs and without hesitation teased the skin in the inner section. He pushed his glasses back up, and observed the other's face, that was covered by a hand as the small boy attempted to stop the sounds crawling their way out of his throat.

"Shh…Nagisa you're being too loud." He went back to his business and approached the obvious boner hidden inside of Nagisa's underwear.

"But…It feels so good Rei –chan, I can't help it." His hands were pressed against the bed sheets now, attempting to relief the tension within his body. Ignoring the comment Rei placed his mouth on the fabric that covered the hard dick and wet it with his saliva, feeling the hard cock twitch under the undergarments. The blonde's moans intensified, causing Rei to stop and look back up at the small teen.

"Nagisa," he brought a finger to his lips, "shhh."

"I'm s-sorry Rei-chan you're just so good a t-this." Nagisa's body shook as he resisted the urge to launch his hips forward in search for some kind of friction. Rei continued by removing the other's underwear. Nagisa bit his lip as he felt the tightness being released from his groin. The blue haired boy was lowering himself onto the other's length when he heard the high pitched voice.

"W-wait Rei-chan. I'm a l-little scared, I mean I've n-never done this before, and y-you seem to have so much experience…" Nagisa was bothered by his lack of confidence and the expertise that Rei was demonstrating. Most people assumed that he was some kind of expert on that kind of stuff since the blonde always seemed to be talking about sex, but in reality he was terrified of having such a close interaction with someone else.

"Me?" Rei pushed his glasses up with his finger and looked at Nagisa with a questioning look. "No, I've just…" he blushed, "informed myself with various sources." He lowered himself again and asked, "May I?"

Nagisa nervously nodded, his body shook. The boy found himself scared, nervous, and excited as he felt the wet tongue against his now bare hard dick. Rei first teased the head of the hard cock that was against Nagisa's stomach. He took notice of the size, not too big or small, but fairly thin. He had no complains whatsoever. The tall teen moved his tongue along the head and slowly created a trail to the base of the dick. This made the blonde tense and moan, quietly this time.

After coating the length with his saliva Rei finally took it into his mouth. He looked up at Nagisa whose eyes were shut, his teeth puncturing his lips in order to keep quiet. Rei expertly moved his tongue along the shaft as he sucked on different spots and took in the whole thing, thanking god for his lack of gag reflex.

"I'm gonna cum R-Rei-chan…" The small boy talked in between gaps and quiet moans that he could no longer keep to himself.

"Don't, not yet." Rei removed himself from Nagisa's crotch and began lowering his own zipper, releasing his own hard cock. He was finally able to rid himself of the excruciating pressure his pants had brought him.

"Wait, wait, wait I'm not…" Nagisa swallowed and his cheeks grew redder. "I'm not ready for that Rei-chan."

Rei smiled, "I know, don't worry." He moved up above Nagisa and kissed his swollen lips, relaxing the small boy. He aligned their dicks, his own on top of the smaller, and grasped them both with his hand. Rei began moving his hand with steady movements as he kissed the small boy's neck, making Nagisa forget to how to breathe and suddenly gasp for air.

The blue haired boy changed his hand's pressure and suddenly felt the boy under him tense. Nagisa came with the loudest moan yet, so loud that Rei had to cover his mouth with his own, drowning the noises with a deep passionate kiss. Using Nagisa's cum as lube he jerked faster and relieved himself onto the pale stomach, his lover's name on his lips as he did so.

He lowered himself to the blonde's stomach and licked the cum off, tasting the bitterness in his mouth. With the taste still lingering in his tongue he kissed his boyfriend, letting him have a taste of himself. He laid on top of him ignoring the sticky sensation on his chest and whispered compliments into the small ear.

"Sorry we couldn't…you know…" Nagisa closed his eyes in embarrassment and looked away.

"Everyone has their own limits Nagisa. I'll wait as long as you want" He placed a kiss on the blonde's nose and stood up. He took a couple of tissues from the box in his bed side table and cleaned them both up.

**Still taking request blah blah blah, you know the drill**


End file.
